onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Homeless Emperor
Homeless Emperor '(ホームレス帝, ''Hōmuresu Tei, Viz: '''The Homeless Emperor) is a Dragon-level Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Homeless Emperor is a disheveled-looking human male. He has long, unkempt black hair and an extended goatee and has bags under his eyes. His shabby outfit consists of a dark tracksuit along with a pair of fingerless gloves, a tattered cape tied around his neck, and a small crown on his head. Homeless_emperor_energy_balls_full_appearance.png|Extended appearance Personality Before gaining his powers, Homeless Emperor was a simple blue-collar worker. After being kicked out by his landlord and becoming subject to public humiliation, he began living as a recluse and garnered a hatred toward his misfortunes. But when he looked into the sky, Homeless let the hatred towards his abusers wither as he realized that his life, and humanity as a whole, had little importance compared to the grandeur of the world. However, after gaining this new perspective on the nature of Earth, Homeless Emperor suffered a crisis of conscience after realizing how deviant his kind had become and how unbalanced humanity's relationship with the biosphere was. He found that the only way to escape society and live with mother earth was to die. However, after meeting "God" and gaining his powers, he found a new purpose. He developed a messiah complex, believing it to be his divine duty to exterminate mankind in order to save the planet and bring balance to nature. He believes himself above the lesser dealings of modern civilization, feeling humans and everything they built should be wiped out due to their cancerous and narcissistic way of life. Emperor also became rather arrogant and egotistical, believing that he alone is capable of killing all the S-Class heroes and smugly taunting Zombieman during their battle. History Homeless Emperor was once a raw recruit at a company, but he ended up getting fired after a new employee welcoming party due to being accused of sexual harassment. This was after his manager had forced him to parade around the festivities while naked. With the loss of his occupation, he was eventually kicked out of his house and became a vagrant. Homeless Emperor began living in a park. However, his hatred for his accusers withered as he obtained a new perspective on life; humanity's existence pales in comparison to the grandeur of Earth. One day, he had a sudden and hard realization that he was being trampled by self-centered humans who had abandoned the natural ecosystem for man-made rules. He decided that the only way to escape society and return to nature was to die. Suddenly, an enigmatic entity, whom he claims to be "God," approached him. God told him he shares Homeless Emperor's sentiments about the nature of humans, then granted him powers. Homeless Emperor then resolved to exterminate humanity. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Association Arc Homeless Emperor is first seen meditating in preparation for the upcoming battle with the Hero Association. He is later summoned with the other executives of the Monster Association before Orochi by Gyoro Gyoro. In this meeting, Gyoro Gyoro gave them instructions on which S-Class hero each executive should target for optimal battle results. He is also seen later feeling the impact from Saitama's punch on Overgrown Rover. Homeless Emperor eventually encountered Zombieman, sneaking up on him while he was distracted by the sounds of Atomic Samurai and Black Sperm's battle. He proceeded to give the hero trouble by hitting Zombieman with so many explosions that his regeneration ability couldn't keep up and he couldn't fight back. Zombieman then began to distract Homeless Emperor by getting him to explain his backstory in order to buy his body more time to regenerate. Moments later, Tatsumaki uprooted the Monster Association headquarters and Homeless Emperor emerged from the ruins on the surface, ganging up with the other Monster Association executives against Tatsumaki. He tried then to hit her with a full-power attack, but Tatsumaki shielded herself with her powers and, much to Homeless Emperor's surprise, took no damage. When Bang joined the fight and slaughtered Fuhrer Ugly and Gums, Psykos contained him with her telekinesis while Homeless Emperor incapacitated him with a powerful blast. Moments later King showed himself, standing alone against the remaining executives: Homeless Emperor, Psykos, Evil Natural Water and Black Sperm. Homeless Emperor tried to make the first move, but just as he was about to attack King advised him that, since the headquarters was in ruins, he had to pay attention to the loose rocks under his feet in order not to fall. Homeless Emperor took it as a metaphoric way of saying that he was powerless against King, and that even a four-on-one fight would be no problem for the strongest man on Earth. This thought left Homeless Emperor in a state of shock, and his hesitation made the other executives uncertain about attacking King as well. Eventually Fubuki arrived and took on Psykos, so Homeless Emperor decided to take the initiative on attacking King once again. While he was thinking of a good way to attack the most powerful man on Earth, Zombieman caught him by surprise by attacking him from behind. He pinned him to the ground, pointing out that now Homeless Emperor couldn't attack him with explosions without catching himself in the blasts as well. The hero then started interrogating him on the nature of his powers, but before Homeless Emperor could say anything he experienced a vision where he was in a giant field with God looming above him. God expressed its disappointment in Homeless Emperor before taking back his powers, killing him in the process and causing his body to disintegrate from Zombieman's grasp. Abilities and Powers As a high-ranked member and a Dragon-level Mysterious Being of the Monster Association, Homeless Emperor is an extremely powerful being. Even though he's decently fast and possesses a hugely destructive power, Homeless Emperor is not suited for close-quarters combat since his body is that of a regular person, and as such, has a much more difficult time with quick hand-to-hand battles. Gyoro Gyoro believes that if Homeless Emperor and Black Sperm team up together that they can kill anyone. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Homeless Emperor possesses increased speed and reflexes, being able to quickly react and dodge attacks. He was able to counter point-blank gunfire from Zombieman by using his energy sphere to block the bullet. Enhanced Stealth: Homeless Emperor was able to approach Zombieman and take the hero completely by surprise when he announced his presence. Supernatural Abilities Energy Projection: Homeless Emperor is able to summon energy spheres which are capable of great destruction, an effect not too dissimilar to the power of Vaccine Man. These spheres explode upon contact. He is also shown to be able to use the energy and blast it from his fingertips. These spheres can be used defensively to destroy incoming projectiles. The spheres are comparable to miniature suns and were powerful enough to not only cause Zombieman to admit Homeless Emperor's superior strength, but also temporarily knock Bang out of commission, who had just finished killing two dragon level monsters with ease. However, they weren't powerful enough to penetrate Tatsumaki's psychic barriers; even at their full power. Major Battles Original Webcomic Quotes *''"But when I stared into the sky, the hatred for my boss and other such things no longer seemed to matter; for the Earth is greater than any man-made structure, and the sky is brighter than any man-made light. Humanity is but one insignificant existence on this great Earth. My home is grander than any other mansion - it is this very Earth." *"The deviation from the ecosystem that mother Earth had built up, the foolishness of the selfishly prospering humans within their self-centered rules... I could not believe the reality that I had lowered myself to serve such foolish trash! I wanted to resist. To allow my body and soul to escape this ugly, cramped, foolish world that humans had created from shallow thinking, and to return to nature and reach true coexistence with mother earth, death was the only choice... it was then that "God" appeared before me."'' Trivia *Murata has stated that the energy balls Homeless Emperor uses are the same as Vaccine Man and Choze's. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Human Category:Anti-Villains